Reveal
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Sequel to Perceptions. This took me two months (forgive me) but i think it was worth it because I have finally done this. Tyler and Adrian have been with each other for a while, not having a real label on their time together. But Adrian needed to tell Tyler something, something he knew the blonde wouldn't like.


"Well..." Sami started, looking down at his hands resting in his lap. Adrian turned to his long time friend, his lips forming a straight line as he waited for Sami to continue.

"You did good out there. Really." Not what Sami intended to say at the time, but the words spoke the truth. Despite wanting to beat one of his closest friends in the match on the Takeover 2 live event, he was also happy in an odd way that Adrian retained. Better than Tyson (with a new attitude that wasn't just for the cameras) or Breeze winning. Tyler wasn't totally a bad guy, however his feelings toward Tyler could have also been for getting the number one contender ship in the first place. Sami didn't know why he didn't like Breeze a lot.

"Thanks; I guess." Adrian shrugged, adjusting the title on his shoulder. He didn't think that would be what Sami would have said. He guessed something along the lines of; 'You and Breeze, what happened after the match?' But that didn't come out. Instead, a congratulations that wasn't really needed.

Adrian was at least friendly with everyone on the roster, but when Sami passed his friend in a dark spot in one of the hallways. Neville held his title in his lap, sitting closely beside Tyler. Too close to the other man. And then Tyler's fingers had brushed over the back of Adrian's hand which rested on the floor where they sat.

Not that Sami cared if any of his male friends were in relationships with other men, it was the fact that Adrian had kept it such a secret. He wouldn't be _that _friendly with any one of his friends. And there was also the reasoning that it seemed like the two men (or, at the very least Tyler) couldn't stand each other only a couple of weeks before.

Neville rose from the chair he sat in; crossing the room to where his bed was, reaching for his phone on the beside table. Appearing on the lock screen, a new text message from Tyler was seen.

'_I'm coming over soon, don't want to surprise you again. ;_)' Adrain tried not to smile. The thought of when Tyler had first appeared in Adrain's hotel room a couple of nights after their first kiss had caught the Brit by surprise, one that had Neville's dinner burning being caught up in the blonde's presence; they had ordered a large amount of takeout for the pair while they spent the night together in the room. Part of Adrian wanted to be in Tyler's apartment, where it seemed cosier and more like a home.

"You alright, man?" Sami asked, still sitting at the table near the kitchen space. Adrian moved his head up and down; thinking for an excuse to get Sami to leave in the nicest way he possibly could. Before Neville could even think of any excuse, there was a loud series of knocks at his room door. Sami opened the door quickly.

"Oh, it's you." The words sound unusually harsh from Sami, and he turned slowly to Adrian with a momentary glare. "It's for you." Sami moved out of the front door, (he didn't have any belongings apart from his phone which was in his pocket) bumping shoulders with the person in the doorway. It was Tyler, standing in the frame.

"What's his problem," Tyler asked, closing the door behind him. He leaned on the wall closest to him, arms folded over his chest; his gaze looking directly at Adrain.

"I don't know," Neville ran a hand through his long hair; scratching at his neck softly. "Something probably pissed him off today." Tyler knew Adrian was lying, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to pressure the other man.

"Why are you over here?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" The question Tyler asked had answered Adrian's. Tyler was right; he had no reason to _not _be around Neville, just as he had every reason to stay away. However, the blonde chose the former option, the latter being what he would have decided upon several weeks ago. Before he had gotten to know Adrian, finally looking past the man's looks (or maybe they had just grown on him?) and getting to see that there had been some people that made the Brit change slightly. Neville kept face for everyone, but Breeze was one of the few who saw whom Adrian liked and disliked.

"True," one word that stated the obvious, making it apparent that Adrian was in much of a mood to talk. Tyler walked to the bed, laying beside Neville. His back was turned to Tyler, giving Breeze time to see his back muscles through the tight t-shirt.

"Everything okay?" Truth be told, Tyler thought Adrian would have been overly happy, successfully defending his title in the first NXT fatal four way match, and having time to have dinner with his best friend in Sami. Before leaving with Sami, Neville did seem happy, talking about how the title really could impact his career in the WWE. The time he had spent with Sami must have flicked some switch on in his mind.

"Uh," Adrian momentarily forgot where he was, finding he was looking at his phone that was placed back on the table. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Bull!" Breeze sat up, resting the palm of one of his hands on his forehead. He refrained from not cussing, staying in his place to not pace the room. "You're acting really weird; and considering what kind of people we are, that's saying something!"

Neville wasn't sure how to say it. How could anyone tell big news, bad or good, that would have an impact on any kind of relationship? He was not sure what he any Tyler were, and already they were facing problems. Both just took everything on day at a time. That in itself was a problem, neither knew where they stood; no label or anything put on what they had.

"Tell. Me." Demanded Tyler, looking to Adrian. Adrian moved to the other bed, sitting on the edge so he could face Tyler. He inhaled deeply, choosing his words carefully.

"You know how it's been talked about Sami moving up to the main roster soon?" Tyler nodded slowly, cautious to not say a word that might distract Adrian. "Well, they're... How do I-" Adrian was trying to find the right way to say what was on his mind. His face fell into his hands; covering the view of Tyler to speak easier.

"I'm being moved up too." He blurted out quickly, voice muffled by his hands.

Tyler didn't understand what had been said, with Neville's accent it could have been anything. He asked for Adrian to repeated; looking concerned when it took Adrian a seemly long amount of time to remove his face from his hands.

"Sami and I will be moved up at around the same time."

Tyler's shock was written all over his face, obvious and plain to even a blind man. Adrian went to sit beside Tyler, when the blonde stood quickly and ran into a corner. His eyes were wide, filled with fear and tears.

"So, you win, and then they want to move their most successful champion up?" Tyler's hands were almost stuck to the wall behind him, trying to grip at something to keep his legs up. "That means you won't be around."

"I will be around, Tyler, just not as much." Breeze shook his head. The discussion was hurting him for some reason. "This is the reason why we're in NXT, isn't it? To get further into the WWE?"

"I know the reason!" Finally Tyler's legs gave way, causing him to sit down on the floor. He pulled his legs to rest against his chest. "But you shouldn't go yet." Neville had crossed the room before Tyler knew what was happening, and found the Brit sliding an arm around his shoulders.

"I have to be thinking about my career. You should be too, you know?"

"You're always going to be the closest thing I've had to a friend; and someone that I really care about. It scares me, letting someone else in that's so close. We see each other, everyday; at work, in the gym, when either one of us visits. I have never let anyone this close to me in years; every one that was previously left me." Tyler wiped his eyes and sniffled before continuing. "Then your car broke down a few weeks ago, and for some reason I pitied you enough to give you a lift. You were dropped off and I was ready to call it a night when you came over. For some reason, I had looked at you differently then, but the kiss just made it much more real. It was just hit me smack in the face when I realised somewhere inside of me I cared about at least you.

"Now you're going to be like everyone else. You're leaving me!" Adrian felt Tyler touch his fingers on his shoulders, but didn't know what else to do. Tyler had a heart, buried under insults and his vanity. Neville wasn't sure what to do with the new information.

"Ty, I can't turn this down." He tried to reiterate the point. "Maybe I'll be lucky and I won't have to drop the NXT title."

"You are not leaving me! I really care for the first time in a long time and I won't have it taken away." Adrain moved his arm in, Tyler took the hint to move closer. He wiped more tears from his eyes, closing them when feeling his forehead being kissed softly. They only reopened when Adrian breath could be felt. Both men were close, face to face.

Adrian was the one to make the bold move; pressing his lips to Tyler's. The kiss was meant to calm Tyler down, however turning into more when the blonde kissed back. Almost desperation lingering, Tyler tried to keep the moment going, placing his hands around Adrain's neck. Adrain pulled away, taking some breaths in before he spoke.

"No, Tyler, you are not changing my mind." Tyler's head landed on his broad shoulder, hands still clasped around the back of his neck. "Maybe I can delay it, though." Adrain got another kiss back, surprised when Tyler had made them both fall onto their sides with his sudden action; but they held close to one another. Tyler slowly let his head fall back, his closed shut not shut tightly but relaxed. His lips were slightly parted when his head rolled to the side on the ground.

"I feel like I bore him too much." Adrain said to himself, looking at the sleeping form beside him as he sat up. He had carried Tyler over to the larger bed and lay him down, about to move to the smaller one when an arm around his chest pulled Adrian back down. Tyler had a hand over his heart, smiling as he moved to Adrian's chest slowly.

"Night." Adrain switched off the light beside him, eyes closing shut and a tiny smile on his face.

_**A.N**_. _**Okay so last night was stressful (I hate stressful birthdays) so I didn't finish this until now. Hope you all like this because it took me two months to finish this. The interaction with Sami was to sort of clarify that he would be against the idea of Adrian and Tyler being together, just that he didn't like Tyler. Also, I am now 18, so I'm going to get the full version of Fraps and get a component cord for my XBox and start recording gaming on my YouTube channel. I will still be posting stories, don't worry. Hope you all loved this!**_


End file.
